legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 11: Onward to the Earth Kingdom
(Realm of the Gods) '' "Are you seriously telling me that our father is going to break free from his prison?!" Unus said through his skull mask, "Preposterous!! Not to mention you had the audacity to bring mere mortals into your problems! You truly are pathetic!!" "SILENCE, UNUS!!" Yrasil said with rage. Unus looked at Yrasil who wore a golden robe with a red sash. He had tan skin and purple hair that matched his eyes. Yrasil looked towards his elder brother with disdain. Unus wore his mask and had black demonic armor on with a blood red cape to match. "What did you say to me, boy?" "I will not allow you to insult our sister like this! She explained her reasons for doing this, and you have the audacity to come in here and spout your trash. You're lucky I do not end your existence here!!" "Will you both please stop?" said a third voice, this time a woman. She was rather tall, slightly taller than most. She had dark green hair and a light green dress. She had pointed ears and blue eyes that were like the ocean. "Yes, forgive me, Erthys," Yrasil said with a small bow while Unus grunted angrily but otherwise held his tongue. They had both known their elder sister for years and were smart not to question her whenever she was serious. Aria mouthed a small thank you to her which was received with a nod. With that, Aria continued. "I understand that you all have great doubts toward my decision," she said, "but I had no other option. We alone would stand little chance against our father. His power is already slipping through to the other realms and began infecting its residents. I cannot allow this to continue. My Champion was chosen for the purpose of cleansing these worlds and providing us with a chance to seal our father away once more. Hopefully permanently this time." "We've called this meeting for the sole purpose of requesting that you would all lend us your aid in this time of need," Samael said, "to provide the tools necessary for Frankie to win!" "As if I'll lend my aid to a worthless mortal!!" Unus said, "Don't bother me with such petty problems!" "I admit I have my own doubts about this sister," Yrasil added, "How can we be sure for a fact that he will succeed." "I have provided everything I can give him," Aria said, "While I maintain the balance within the Multi-Universe my actual involvement in any of them is greatly limited. That's where you all come in. If any of you are able to provide any kind of service it would be greatly appreciated!" The other gods and goddesses looked at each other, some rather skeptical while others plain curious. Then another god stood up. He was slightly shorter than Jakon and had messy spiky blonde hair. He wore grey shoulder pads and a purple shirt with pants to match. He also wore Chinese style shoes and had a katana on his hip. "I shall provide you whatever assistance I can, Aria," he said with a soft voice, "On my honor as a god above gods, I shall perform my duties to see that our realms remain safe." "Thank you, Zatos," Aria said with a cheerful smile, "Will you be going there yourself?" "Yes," Zatos said with a smile, "If he is to be a Champion of the Gods, then he will need to be taught everything a god can teach." "Thank you so much," Aria said, "I shall get a portal ready." ''(With Frankie and his group) Frankie sneezed once again, mentally concluding that someone was definitely talking about him. He turned and saw Ty Lee walking with a sad expression on her face and walked up next to her. "You alright?" "No," she replied, "Azula's still out there...with that creep!" Frankie felt guilt overtake him. He knew Ty Lee and Azula were friends, although given the description he was given by her, he questioned how legit their friendship really was. Deciding to play it safe, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she saw the friendly expression on his face. "Don't worry," he said, "as soon as we cross paths with him again, I'll deal with Judar, and we'll get her back." "Thanks," Ty Lee said as she wiped a solitary tear off her face, "You really are a great friend." "No problem." Frankie then walked up to the front of his little group and gave a heavy sigh, a defeated expression across his face. "Being friend-zoned sucks, huh?" Frankie jerked up and saw Dante next to him with a smirk on his face. He tried to hide his blush but was unsuccessful. "I know the feeling kid," the Devil hunter continued, "Many girls have turned me down and believe me when I say this, the feeling does NOT get better with time, but ya also learn to accept it as part of the game of love." "Game?" "Yeah," Dante said, "It's like chess. Make the right moves and you get checkmate, make the wrong moves and its game over for you. Games, fighting, life in general, it all depends on what moves you make and how to avoid losing." "I guess that makes sense," Frankie muttered, "Still sucks though." "It will always suck when ya lose, but like I said, ya gotta accept the good with the bad." Frankie decided not to discuss the matter further and kept walking. Dante decided not to press the issue and leave the kid to his thoughts. As they reached the dock, Frankie scanned for which boat would be suitable for their needs. He soon found his ideal ship. It was bronze in color and almost reminded Frankie of the ship Zuko had arrived with when they were back at the South Pole, only without the Fire Nation symbol. As he walked towards it however, two men stood in front of him holding weak looking spears that crossed in an "X", prohibiting him from stepping further. "This dock is off limits to civilians!" they both said simultaneously. "I'm terribly sorry," Frankie said in a heartfelt apologetic tone, but everyone, knew he was being sarcastic, "I did not know. If I do see one I'll let you know." As he tried to step past them, they stepped in front of him again, much to his annoyance. This process repeated three more times before an idea crossed Frankie's mind. With a grin, he released a considerable amount of his reiatsu until the two guards fell unconscious against his spiritual pressure. He did a quick look around to see if nobody was looking then he and his group jumped onto the boat. "Alrighty," Frankie said as he rubbed his hands together, "Who knows how to work a ship?" "Leave that to me," Seras said as she walked towards the deck of the ship and closed her eyes for a few minutes. For a while nobody really understood what he was doing. Then before they knew it, the ship began to groan as it slowly began to move outside of the docks and drifted off to sea. Everyone, save Dante who gave a chuckle in satisfaction, looked at Seras with eyes wider than dinner plates and their jaws dropped to the floor. "Seras?! How did you do that?!" Frankie asked. The vampire turned to them and gave a playful smile. "Telekinesis," she said, "With but a thought, I can move objects lighter than a pencil and heavier than this boat." "Being a vampire is so cool!" Frankie said with stars in his eyes. Then Seras scratched her head with a small blush on her face. "It has it's advantages." "Okay," Suki said shaking her head, "Crazy abilities aside. Does anyone know where we're heading again?" Frankie shook out of his fanboy moment and got a map out from his pocket. He laid it down on the ground and spread it wide for the whole group to see. "Since we know Aang and his side of the League are heading towards the North Pole, I think we should start heading towards the Earth Kingdom. Once we're able to gather the supporters we need from there, we can meet Aang halfway towards the North Pole. After we regroup, we should try to set up camp in one of the surrounding islands." "That sounds like a good idea," Suki replied, "The main capital of the Earth Kingdom is Ba Sing Se. But there's a problem." "What is it?" "That place is the most heavily fortified city in possibly the whole world. The Fire Nation has been trying to get past its walls for over a century with no success." Frankie took a moment to ponder until an evil wide grin crossed his face. "True...but we're not the Fire Nation...are we?" "What are you thinking?" Ty Lee asked in a slightly worried tone. "Oh nothing," Frankie said in a sing-song voice that absolutely nobody bought, so he decided to b honest, "Just thinking how much I'm gonna be looking forward to breaking into the most heavily fortified city in the world." "Are you insane?!" Suki asked as she smacked him in the head, "There's nobody in the world who can break through it!" "But some of us aren't from this world," Frankie reminded, "and that will be used to our advantage." "How so?" Ty Lee asked, much more curious about Frankie's plan. "People would inspect invaders to be from the Fire Nation or some group of rogues trying to make a name for themselves," Frankie continued, "nobody would ever expect a Saiyan/Shinigami Hybrid, a Vampire, or a Half-Demon to invade a city. Of course just us three will be hard pressed to take on the massive forces that a city of that magnitude will have. Suki, how good are the Kyoshi warriors at stealth?" "I'm almost insulted that you'd ask," Suki said with a confident smile, "Our infiltration abilities are second to none, and we can hold our own in straight combat as well." "Awesome," Frankie replied, "and if you add Ty Lee's ability to chi block, then you two could be extremely beneficial in stealth operations while me, Seras, Dante, and any other heavy hitters we can bring into the mix handle the main forces." Everyone looked at the boy with a surprising level of awe and couldn't help but feel a small hint of respect for him. He normally came off as a kid who was either happy go lucky or depressed whenever something bad happened, so the idea of being a strategist never really crossed them. They nodded their heads in agreement which helped brighten Frankie's mood even further. "Obviously this is a plan in the making as we've yet to even see the city or know much about its inner workings," Frankie said as he concluded his piece, "not to mention we'll have to make some changes depending on the type of fighters we bring into the mix, but I think this could be a good basis." "A good basis indeed." Everyone turned around on the spot when they heard the unknown voice. They saw a man with messy blnde hair, grey shoulder pads over a purple shirt with matching pants.Like Frankie, he wore Chinese style fighting shoes and held a katana drawn in his hand. "Who are you?" Frankie question in a tone that had a slight threatening undertone to it as his hand reached the hilt of his Zanpakuto. "Ah yes," the man replied, "since you are going to die I guess I could tell you my name. It is Zatos, the Divine Blade!" "Pretty big title punk," Dante said as he drew Rebellion and everyone else got into a fighting stance. Zatos looked on in amusement as his eyes held killing intent that made Frankie shiver. Wait? Why am I shaking? I'm not afraid of this guy! I fought a damn dragon!! One person should be nothing!! Overconfidence can be costly master, Fumetsu said in a cautious tone, Be extremely careful. He is much more powerful than he lets on. Noted. He saw from the corner of his eye hat Ty Lee and Suki were shaking. He knew they were afraid but he couldn't let his own fear take him over. As he drew his Shikai, he stared down his new foe with a steel gaze that caused Zatos to raise his eyebrow slightly before returning to his normal expression. He pointed his sword at Frankie s the two locked eyes on each other. Then, before anyone had even a chance to try anything, Zatos charged forward. His blade aimed to kill! To be continued... Category:A League Category:Rengoku18 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts